What if
by blvtterfly
Summary: What if the Sea Salt Trio and the Destiny Islands trio had their roles switched? This was part of a collab challenge. In my part, Sora is leaving The Castle That Never Was and Riku tries to convince him to stay.


A brown-haired boy had just left the Castle That Never Was and was walking down the streets, determined to do something important. It has been weeks since he first heard about this 'Roxas' and no matter how many questions he asked about him, nobody was willing to give him an answer. And these days, the boy was dreaming a lot about this blonde boy. He was dreaming about the memories of the other boy. But why? Why was he dreaming about that? What did that mean? The brunet never met this kid before, he did not know who he was, but somehow, many people in the Organization XIII seemed to know him.

This was the main reason why the brown-haired boy was now leaving the World That Never Was: he wanted to meet this Roxas. He wanted to know who he was, he had to meet him. Unfortunately, that was not going to be easy for him. A silver-haired boy was silently following him. He was taller than the brunet, but he was wearing the same black coat. He was walking fast enough to catch up with the brunet, to grasp his arm and to make him stop walking.

"Sora. Please come back…" He said with a tone that could seem like sadness in his voice.

Sora removed his arm from the newcomer's grip and looked down. Without looking at the person, the brown-haired kid new exactly who he was: Riku, his best friend. Together and with their other best friend Kairi, they spent a lot of time at the Clock Tower of Twilight Town, eating some sea salt ice cream. The brunet had a little smile on his face and a tear ran down his cheek as he was remembering these good moments. He turned himself to face the silver-haired boy and looked at him in the eyes.

"Why don't we leave together, Riku? We could bring Kairi too. We'll live a happy life, away from all of this. It will be just the three of us… Like those times at the Clock Tower. Nobody would bother us, we will have no mission. We will be free."

Riku looked back at Sora and even if nobodies don't have a heart, he felt a pain in his chest when he saw that his best friend was almost crying. All he wanted to do right now was pull his friend into a hug. He did not like to see him that way, he cared too much for him that he felt hurt whenever Sora was hurt. But was he able to admit his feelings? The brown-haired boy was making him feel like he had a heart. The silver-haired boy wanted to agree, he wanted to leave this world with his two best friends, but he could not do that. He wanted them to stay, he wanted the three of them to finally gain a heart and be human again.

"Sora, we can't… We have to stay, it is the only way we can be free, the only way we can obtain a heart and be human. And if we leave now, the leader would ask the other members to kill us. We would be considered as traitors."

"Right…"

The brunet frowned and looked away. How could he still look at his best friend in the eyes? He felt rejected by him. He felt misunderstood. All he wanted was to spend all his time with his best friends. He wiped the tears in his eyes with the sleeve of his black coat. Well, Riku did not agree to his proposition so he was just going to keep doing what he was going to do in the first place: meet Roxas.

"Apparently, you only care about being human again, while I care about being with my friends. Anyway, I'll just go away and find the answers to my questions somewhere else since nobody here is willing to tell me… Nobody is going to care about the fact that I'm leaving for good."

As he said those words, Sora turned to show his back to the silver-haired boy again. He started to walk away. He was determined and not willing to look back. This time, Riku did not try to stop him. The brown-haired boy's word actually hurt him even more. He thought that maybe that was what happen when you have a heart. He did not understand why he said things like that. Of course somebody would care if Sora leaves: Riku would care. The latter extended his hand toward Sora and murmured a 'Please, don't leave me'. He then lowered his hand and his head to look at the ground. It seemed like he messed up once again.


End file.
